Security screens generally include a fine mesh of plastic screen threads, and several conductive security threads woven into the mesh. The security threads consist of Teflon-coated copper. A rectangular piece of security screen is cut from a large roll, and the ends of the security threads are joined to form a series-connected strand in the mesh. In use, a small current passes through the security strand, so an alarm can be sounded if the security strand is cut.
In the prior art, the adjacent ends of each pair of security threads, which are typically four inches apart, have been joined by cutting away screen to leave projecting ends of the security threads. The projecting ends were wrapped and soldered together. The resulting multiple joints, which are generally exposed to the weather, may corrode and greatly decrease the reliability of the security screen.